Perfect
by ukulellie
Summary: Edward wants to compose a piece of music to convey how much Bella means to him. However, that's easier said than done. This is the story of Bella's lullaby and what Edward went through to write it.


**A/N: This little story popped into my head today and I felt like writing it. I can't play any instruments and I can only read music by counting up the lines, so bear with me if my interpretation is wrong :S I also apologize for any grammatical errors in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

"No, no, no!" I murmured angrily, ripping my latest composition in two.

This was getting ridiculous – I hadn't moved from my piano in three days. I had sat here, waiting for the inspiration to hit me. It was starting to get frustrating. I still didn't know what the problem was – I'd composed stuff before, hadn't I? I could write music better than Mozart and Beethoven put together. Humans would consider me the greatest musician that ever lived. Why then, could I not compose a simple piece for _her_?

I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning back to the piano.

My fingers skimmed experimentally across the keys, making a painful, squealing sound that reminded me of a drowning cat.

"Ugh!" I kicked the piano in frustration. Why could I not find the music to describe her? Bella, the simple human…so innocent, so sweet, so beautiful… Why couldn't I compose music for the girl I loved? How had she come to effect me so deeply anyway? I slammed my fist down onto the piano keys.

"Right. That's _it_." Rosalie, who had been reclining quietly on the couch until now, let her book fall to the floor with a loud _clunk_. She strode over to me, a poisonous look on her face.

"I have had _enough_ of this, Edward! You have been playing that ridiculous piano non-stop for the last three days! I don't care how _wonderful_ that human of yours is, I want some peace and quiet! So, if you value your undead existence, stop with the lovey-dovey composing – _now_!" she shot me another deathly glare before stomping back to the couch and picking up her book. A few grunts of approval issued from the dining room.

"Thanks for your support." I called, grabbing a notebook and stalking upstairs.

I felt like ripping Rosalie limb from limb. I was pretty sure nobody would miss her when she was gone...well, except for Emmett. Carlisle and Esme probably wouldn't be best pleased either. I didn't really know _why_ they liked Rosalie so much anyway. If they were looking for a snide, pig-headed daughter, Jessica Stanley definitely suited the position.

I shook my head, breaking away from my frivolous thoughts. I needed to concentrate on the music. I was going to compose the perfect piece of music for Bella, even if it took me an eternity.

"Composing troubles?" Alice suddenly appeared on the couch beside me. "Thanks for inviting me in." she added, grinning mischievously.

I threw her a withering look – I didn't have time for Alice.

Not anymore.

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. When was the last time I'd had a proper conversation with Alice? Wrestled with Emmett? Helped Esme in the garden? I had hardly spoken to any of them in the past three days.

"Don't worry," Alice said brightly, taking my pained expression for one of frustration.

"You'll come up with it eventually. And, trust me, it sounds beautiful." she tapped her forehead knowledgably.

I stared down at the blank piece of paper, willing the music to appear. No such thing occurred.

"You've been cooped up in the house all weekend, why don't you take a break for a couple of hours? Get some fresh air...not that you'd need it, of course."

"Alice, I –" I paused, unsure of how to convey everything I was feeling. I knew I wanted to apologize, to tell her how much I missed her, to spend time with her, and most of all, to thank her for siding with me through all of this.

"Don't mention it." Alice smiled, always a step ahead. "But seriously, you should take a breather. Who knows, maybe you'll find some inspiration." she winked conspiratorially and skipped out of the room.

--

Alice knew I would go to Bella's house. Perhaps love was making me predictable. But Bella was always so interesting, and it was nice to observe her without interruption. I treasured these moments – the moments when I could see the _real_ Bella, the Bella that was hidden from the rest of the world.

Tonight, the rain was making her restless and she tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out at regular intervals. I longed to take her in my arms and lull her into a deep, peaceful sleep. It pained me to see her suffer like this when I could remedy the problem.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing Bella to jerk in her sleep. "Edward..." she moaned, rolling onto her back.

I was in Bella's room and kneeling beside her before my mind caught up with my actions. I knew I should leave...but I couldn't seem to tear myself away.

"Edward!" Bella's voice got louder as lightening flashed outside her window.

"Shh, Bella, I'm here." I whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'll always be here, don't worry. You're safe. I'll make sure that nothing ever happens to you." I was trying to convince myself just as much as her. I began to hum quietly, a soothing tune to help her sleep. It seemed to work well – she stopped moaning and began to breathe a little more easily. After a few minutes she was snoring lightly.

I continued to hum as I slipped out of her room and down the tree I had climbed up. It was only when I hit the ground that I actually began to focus on the music.

I smiled to myself as I ran home. I had found my inspiration.

--

I grabbed a scrap of paper beside my piano and started scribbling down the tune from memory. When I was finished, I scrawled _Bella's Lullaby_ across the top and placed it on the music stand. I took a deep breath and began to play.

The living room was filled with the sweet melody I had sent Bella to sleep with. I wished I could play it for her...even if our love could never be. Perhaps I could give it to her on her birthday.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my family enter the room. I was concentrating on the music flowing out of my fingertips that I didn't look up until something very hard rammed into me.

"Welcome back, Edward." Alice grinned up at me. I ruffled her hair absentmindedly.

Everyone else – even Rosalie – were standing behind us, smiling. I smiled back, happy to feel part of the family again. To feel like _me_.

_It's beautiful, Edward _Esme thought, looking ready to burst with happiness.

She was right, it _was_ beautiful. Just like Bella. Though Bella was more than beautiful, she was every good thing in the known universe. She was exactly like her lullaby.

In short, Bella Swan was perfect.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please don't hesitate to let me know! Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie, so press that little blue button! **


End file.
